Battle for Soul Edge ~A.D. 1586~
is the seventy-sixth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It is the fourth episode of the first season's eight-episode endgame arc, which tributes Soulcalibur V. It features the first and only appearance of Kamen Rider Decade Zi-O Form. It also features the death of Ray. Synopsis Nightmare has been defeated. However, Ray used her ability to manipulate time to prevent the other Riders from destroying Soul Edge. Just as Ray was about to be one step closer from grasping the evil sword, Black Huntress reveals her true colors: she wanted Soul Edge for herself, and is revealed to have been using Ray all along to get to the cursed sword! The jet-black bounty hunter betrays Ray and took Soul Edge with her and decides to start the Evil Seed on 2019, leaving the renegade Time Jacker at the mercy of the Kamen Riders. Plot TBA Cast * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}} & |白ウォズ|Shiro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : * : Guest cast * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} * |海東 大樹|Kaitō Daiki}}: |戸谷 公人|Totani Kimito}} * : |志 総一朗|Hoshi Sōichirō}} * : * : |喜山 茂雄 |Kiyama Shigeo}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * , : Doug Erholtz * : TBA * : Chris Patton *Kilik: Grant George *Chai Xianghua: Wendee Lee *Maxi: Steve Van Wormer *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Ray: Cristina Valenzuela *Black Huntress: Erica Lutrell Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |永徳|}} *Another Zi-O: |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Taki ***N/A **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki Imperial *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Imperial Type Luna, Imperial Type Soleil *'Card Used:' **Decade ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Zi-O ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Zi-O **'Form(s) used:' ***Decade, Decade Zi-O *'Card Used:' **Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Gatack, Mach ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Diend Notes *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Mach, Snipe, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial ***'Ridewatches (Ultra Heroes)': Orb, Orb Origin, X, Zero, Zero Beyond, Ultraseven ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Build, Ex-Aid, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma *This episode marks Decade's transformation into Zi-O for the first and only time. External Links *Battle for Soul Edge ~A.D. 1586~ at FanFiction.Net